The Problem with Old Souls
by Spiritless
Summary: This is a very weird idea that i had one time that sent my friend into hysterics in the middle of Latin which wasn't very clever but anyway Hannah dies and then comes back...different
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer- This counts for all the upcoming chapters of this story that I do not own anything except a very weird twisted sense of humour. A/n. This is the shortest chapter in the history of fanfics but it is essential and a second chapter is on it's way and hopefully a bit of humor aswell.  
  
Hannah was dead. Hunter had killed her. It had happened so suddenly, there had been no night world activity for a while and then Hunter waltzed in the front door. Grabbed Hannah and slit her throat. Hunter had gotten away as usual. Hannah had bled to death on the entrance hall carpet. And now everybody saw how easy it was to tear one man's life apart. 


	2. chapter 2

A/n. Proper story now. This is actually written really badly but I cant be bothered to fix it.  
  
"HEY HANZ!"  
  
Hanz woke up to the ever so familiar sound of his flatmate shouting his early wake up call. Hanz turned over and looked at his not so functional alarm clock. 11:30 pm. Time to get up. He rolled over and fell on the floor with a muffled 'flump'.  
  
"Come on sleepy head get up, we need to go to work." Ryan said after entering the room and looking at Hanz lying a bit dazed on the floor.  
  
"I'm up!" Hanz said.  
  
"No you're not you're lying on the floor" Ryan said while pulling Hanz into the bathroom.  
  
"I don't want to go to work today." Hanz protested.  
  
"You don't have a choice, now today you have to be dressed as a medieval king." One look at the disgusted face and Ryan added "special request."  
  
Hanz sighed and started to get ready. Hanz was a tall well built male, who worked as a male stripper. He was 18 and had blonde hair that was being most disagreeable at the moment. There was only one thing that spoiled this package he had a pink birthmark on his cheek. He hated it he didn't know why it was there, it just was. It didn't seem to bother other people only himself.  
  
Hanz came down the stairs feeling stupid. He was being made to wear tights aswell. Green tights. He felt like Peter Pan. Ryan looked out of the kitchen door and gave a little round of applause.  
  
"Quit it." Snapped Hanz who was not in a very good mood.  
  
"That's not a very good attitude to take this fine evening. You have to be nice to the customers please them and get paid." Ryan said teasingly.  
  
"Whatever. Where am I going anyway?" Hanz asked.  
  
"The Descouedres mansion. That's what it says here. Y'know the weird freaky place with all the black roses carved by the door" Ryan said trying to jog Hanz's memory.  
  
"O, so I have to go to the freak place, I hardly think that's fair do you?"  
  
"Go or you'll be late." Ryan said pointing to the door. Hanz grabbed his bag and left towards the Descouedres mansion and his next paying customers and something else that he didn't intend on finding. 


	3. chapter 3

A/n: I'm back trying to write another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and keep doing it! Okay I seem to be under a spell that means I cannot write anything good at all and can make everything sound stupid and crap. But the story must go on! Kitten: I'm sorry that I had the same idea blame the plot bunnies! Last Unicorn: I said it wasn't good and if you don't like don't read Firechild: I'm typing as fast as I can honest Practikalmagik: I'm more of a girl/boy person aswell but I need variety sometimes!  
  
Anyway on with the story.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Rashel asked Keller from behind a curtain in a specially set up room. It was Maggie's hen party. She and Delos were finally tying the not and tonight she was supposed to have fun although she was looking a bit nervous as Rashel and Keller had organised all of this and nobody else knew what was about to happen.  
  
Rashel came out from behind the curtain and took her seat. A voice came from behind the curtain.  
  
"Tonight ladies, you are going to be entertained by the great Hanz, King of the woodland realm." Hanz came out from behind the curtain in his "peter pan" costume and started was about to start his "entertainment" when he noticed everybody staring at him. "What?" His question was greeted by complete silence so he asked again. "What?"  
  
"Ummmmm . I think you should come with us." Thea said and led Hanz by the arm to a different part of the mansion where she knew Thierry and the boys would be. Thea walked into Thierry's office and plonked Hanz down in a chair. "Enjoy".  
  
Thierry was about to ask her what she meant by that when he saw Hanz "O dear god". 


	4. chapter 4

A/n : I decided to continue this after a year or so who knows. It's bad I know it's bad but hey I'm bored I need something to do. Also sorry if I get some of the names wrong looooong time since I've done anything nightworldish  
  
"Hannah!" Thierry shouted whilst running with his arms outstretched towards Hanz. Hanz suddenly very frightened tried to step backwards but tripped over a coffee table. Thus falling on his butt. "Are you okay?!" screeched Thierry in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Are guy's voices supposed to go that high?" Hanz asked startled. "Wait, I mean get away from me. What do you want with me"  
  
"You're my soulmate!" Thierry screeched back, "But usually you're a girl, I can however overlook that this once."  
  
"What, when, why, where?" Hanz started talking incoherently.  
  
"How?" Thierry added.  
  
"Err... thanks" Hanz replied still a bit freaked out.  
  
"No problem, I think we should have a little talk..."  
  
So as the two talked the rest of the mansion was buzzing about the arrival of Hanz. There were some mixed reactions though. Maggie and Mary-Lynnette thought that it was terribly romantic whereas Ash just found it bloody funny.  
  
In the living room Ash was in hysterics on the floor where he had been for the past twenty minutes whilst everybody else was frantically talking about what might happen.  
  
"I could kill him and maybe he would come back as a girl?" Keller put in.  
  
"NO! That's horrible. I think they should love each other as they are. It's so cute" Iliana said with a goofy smile.  
  
"But, but, but that would make him...gay" Quinn said from a place on a sofa far, far away.  
  
"So, does that matter to you?" Rashel asked elbowing Quinn in the ribs.  
  
"NO! no not at all..." Quinn said a little uneasy and sweating a bit more than should be normal.  
  
"A guy...god...guy...thierry...soul...mate"  
  
"Shut up Ash, what happens if Thierry's really upset?" Mary-Lynnette asked.  
  
"Can't...breathe..." Mary-Lynnette then kicked Ash in the head. However this did not make him stop laughing. Just then Thierry and Hanz appeared at the door holding hands.  
  
"Everyone I want you to meet my soulmate Hanz" Thierry said.  
  
"Hi Hanz" everyone said except Ash as he was still rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Now I expect everyone to give him the big circle daybreak welcome he deserves" Thierry said smiling goofily.  
  
"The complimentary muffin basket is on the way sir" 


End file.
